


Fears and Tattoos.

by Kayla6196



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boy x boy, Bromance, Flower Child! Harry, M/M, Punk!Louis, Tattoos, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla6196/pseuds/Kayla6196
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk!Louis and Flower Child!Harry </p><p>Harry sees Louis standing in his shop and days later finds himself wandering in to the shop, and agreeing to get a tattoo even though he's terrified of needles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears and Tattoos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I saw a prompt for this on tumblr, and had to write it! I deeply apoligize to the girl who wanted this written because it took two months! I'm sorry, I lost it and had to search for days to find it, but I hope you all like it! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!

Harry had always enjoyed walking around town just basking in it's natural beauty, the songs of the birds low tweets as they fly by and the colours of the flowers growing from the ground or the sound of the leaves rustling in the light wind. He lived in a primarily suburb area, it had a natural amount of serenity that you couldn't help but appreciate. He would pass countless small businesses, if he was looking in the window and happened to see a pair of eyes meeting his, he would smile kindly at them. He did the same when he passed a small tattoo shop a couple of blocks from his house. 

Through the window he could see a young woman no older than 25 sitting in a chair with her back to him looking at a book that seemed to be filled with various designs. Standing next to her was a guy, he was breathtaking. He was wearing a red beanie, which only let the front of his hair peek out. It had seemed to have been styled up at one point but was now laying flat sweeping slightly across his face. He had on a black tank top with a few white strips running across the front where his chest was with a pair of blue skinny jeans. His blue eyes popped in contrast with his semi dark hair. There were multiple tattoos peeking out from under the fabric of his shirt. What looked like a sparrow or some sort of bird on his right forearm, an elk higher up on the same arm. But Harry's personal favorite was the lyrics "it is what it is" that was written across his chest. He was absolutely gorgeous in the most simplest of ways. 

When he reached the boys eyes with his own he made eye contact, feeling his cheeks blush a shade darker than his already pink skin, he shot his head down in embarrassment. He had always been one to become embarrassed quickly and easily. He started off down the street and swiftly lifted his head back up and took one last glance at the boy in the tattoo parlor. He was leaning next to the woman pointing at the book, he was beautiful. Harry began walking again snapping himself away from his thoughts, the rest of his walk back home was a bit of a blur. His thoughts were rushing through his brain almost too quick for him to process. 

"What if he thinks I'm weird," he says this while fiddling with the bracelet that he currently had on. "What do I care, it's not like I'm going to see him again," he continued messing about, this time he was repositioning the beaning he had currently been wearing. "But, what if I do? He'll think oh it's that weird kid who was staring at me through my shop window," he began biting his bottom lip. "Snap out of it, Harry. It's not that big of a deal, stop freaking yourself out." 

He took out his phone and placed the headphones into his ears and pressed play on the home screen. He was taken from his thoughts and placed into a fantasy world he created when he listened to music. The rest of the walk was much quieter and a lot less stressful. 

\----

The next few days passed with ease, Harry had pretty much pushed the kid at the tattoo shop out of his head and went on with his classes at uni. The perks of living in Holmes Chapel was that he didn't have to move away to go to school, he could live at home until he was on his feet and still be able to attend a local uni. He was in the process of become a psychologist, he was always fascinated by the human mind and how it worked, how their thoughts were created and how those thoughts could destroy a person or build them up. 

He was walking home after class about a week after the tattoo incident when he decided to take an alternate route back to his house, he didn't really know why but he was bored of the same old routine and the same way of living. Something small like a change in walking routes made the biggest difference in Harry's life, he liked change and making it just by altering tiny details. 

He found himself walking by the tattoo shop where the boy worked, he felt his stomach turn not wanting another awkward encounter to occur. He planed on walking straight and not taking a second look at the shop when he saw the boy standing outside of the building. He was leaning against the outside wall ever so slightly, one hand laying flat against his side the other by his mouth. He was smoking a cigarette. Harry hadn't meant to stare but he couldn't understand the beauty in this. The boy took his fingers and brought them close to his mouth, he parted his lips slightly and put the cigarette to his mouth. Closing his lips around the stick he took a slow drag and removed it from his mouth. He slowly released the smoke from his mouth into the air around him. Harry had never once in his life found smoking attractive, he couldn't understand why he found this boy slowly killing himself so disastrously beautiful. He knew it was a horrible and deadly habit but he couldn't help but relish in the beauty he had. 

Harry began picking up his pace when he was just about past the boy when he heard a relatively high voice call out. "You there," Harry snapped his head around towards the boy almost instantly and looked at him quite dumbfounded. "Yeah, you. You're the kid who was staring at me the other day through the window," Harry stood there shocked, he couldn't believe that this guy was just calling him out like this. Harry looked for the words to stay but nothing would come out. "Tongue tied, are we? It's okay, if I were you I would stare at me, too. I'm pretty fit if I say so myself." Harry continued standing there yet again looking at the boy as if he were speaking another language. 

Harry shook his hair and using his hands put it into place. "Um, I - I didn't try to, I didn't realize, I."

He couldn't form a full sentence let alone a coherent one. The boy laughed slightly before taking another drag of the cigarette. Harry's nose crinkled at the smell of the smoke absentmindedly. The boy took notice, and with little force swiped the tip of the cigarette across the wall of his shop before tossing the bud in the tray. 

"Sorry about that, horrible habit." Harry laughed without thinking, an quickly regretted it when the boy stared at him. The boy let a small smile creep onto his face. "You have a cute laugh." He stated this as if it was completely normal to say to a stranger. 

Harry smiled without thinking, "Thanks. I really like your tattoos." Harry didn't know what had gotten into him, he never thought about actually admitting that the boy had amazing tattoos. The boy smiled at him. 

"Have you ever thought about getting one?" Harry looked down at the floor and shifted the weight from one side of his body to the other. 

"I mean, I have but I don't really think it would fit me." He spoke slow, almost sort of embarrass by the fact he didn't have one tattoo to show the boy. 

The boy let out a small chuckle. "That's a pity, tattoos would look hot on you." Harry's face visibly lite up. 

"Really, you think?" 

The boy smiled. "Absolutely, what would you say if I offered to give you a tattoo right now, I'm assuming you're over 18. I'm not busy and my next appointment isn't for another hour, just a small one, what do you say?"

Harry bit his bottom lip slightly and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Well, I am 19." Harry began, his stomach was in knots. Was he really about to get a tattoo just to spend more time with a boy he didn't even know. 

The boy smiled approvingly at him. "So, it's settled. In you go," He pointed towards a seat where a book was laying on top of. "By the way, my names Louis." 

Harry liked his name, it wasn't typical like his. He walked over and picked up the book of designs. 

"M'names Harry." He said this almost as if his words were slurred because his entire mind was engulfed by the precisely drawn swirls and shapes on the pages in front of him. 

Louis began taking out a needle and a pad of ink, he placed the ink into the needle and sterilized it with disinfectant products. 

"Harry, I like it. It's nice and simple." 

Harry felt himself smile intensely at the pages to Louis' comment. 

"Thanks," he could feel himself becoming more nervous, and not just because he was about to get a tattoo. He felt a warmth in the boys comment.

He began thinking about his favorite lyrics. "Do you think you could do lyrics?" 

Harry looked up at him and caught a gaze for just a moment before Louis stood up and walked over towards him. 

"You sure, people claim words are quite a bit of pain. Personally, all tattoos are the same to me. You sure, though?" 

Harry contemplated for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. I really like the lyrics so yeah, I'm sure." He smiled at Louis confidently. 

"Okay, what lyrics would you like and where?" Louis walked over towards the tattoo chair and patted on it for Harry to come sit. 

"I want the words 'I can't change' and on my left wrist." Harry smiled trying to let his false confidence overweigh the fear he felt. 

Louis nodded in approval. Harry sat down on the chair and placed his arm on the side table Louis had set up for him. Harry began feeling his knees shake in nervousness. He was completely terrified of needles, he could barely make it through blood work or a finger prick at the clinic how was he going to deal with a needle poking at his skin for so long. 

Louis was printing something out from a small desktop set up in the corner of the room, Harry had seemed to have missed it. Picking up the paper Louis walked over towards Harry and sat down in his chair which was positioned next to the tattoo chair that Harry was currently sitting it. He held up the price of paper for Harry, it read "I can't change" in a few different fonts. One in small cursive letters, another in small written letter and another in all capitalized letters in plain handwriting. Louis pointed to the three and spoke. 

"Which one would you like? These are my best." Harry looked at him with a false confidence, he teeth gnawing on the inner most part of him lip, he internally debated an tried imagining the tattoo on his wrist. He nodded to himself for reassurance and hesitantly pointed at the third version of the tattoo that was printed on the paper. Louis nodded his head in confirmation. 

"Okay, just give me a minute to set up the outline ink and I'll be right over." He spoke sternly and Harry could feel his nerves becoming worse and worse as time progressed. He nodded a small 'yes' to Louis before turning his head to face a wall covered in photos of various people showing off their new tattoos. 

As Louis started working on the outline paper, Harry's eyes wandered around the shop. In all of the pictures the people were smiling brightly and looked proud of their new ink. There were multiple girls with Chinese words on their wrists or their hip bones along with different forms of flowers or butterflies. Men with skulls or crowns or lyrics of sorts sprawled across their skin. Their new art covered by clear wrap, their skin was red around the tattoo, this made Harry a bit uneasy. His fear of needles came at a young age, he was probably about 6 when his mom took him for his yearly shots when the doctor decided to slam the needle into his arm, and with the other two shots the followed the same thing. 

Ever since then he hasn't been able to let any form of needle come beat him without being forcefully held down. This wasn't going to be an easy task to overcome. 

"Just about done," Louis said from his desk, he was tracing an outline of the tattoo Harry wanted with washable blue ink. He made one last swirl before standing up. "Ready." 

Harry let out a deep sigh and then took in another breathe before releasing the air that filled his body out. This is it, he told himself trying make his body relax. Louis walked over and sat down into his chair next to Harry's. Harry's arm had already been placed onto the small table between the two chairs. 

"You okay?" He spoke in a soothing voice. Harry swallowed what felt like a lump in his throat and let out a deep breathe. 

"Yeah, I'm good. Shall we start?" Louis let out a small grin. 

"If you insist." His voice was soft and friendly. He took the paper in his hands and placed it softly down onto Harry's wrist. 

The blue ink was cool against his warm skin, he tensed for a moment at the touch but quickly relaxed. Louis pressed down lightly on the paper and ran over it with his fingers. Once he was finished he slowly peeled the paper off of Harry's wrist and disposed of it in the basket next to the table. Harry looked at the blue ink beginning to stain his skin in amazement. He moved his other hand over towards his wrist and hovered two fingers over the ink about to touch it slightly. 

"Harry," Louis yelled sternly as if he were across the room. He realized that Harry was about to start touching at the temporary ink. Harry jumped in his chair at the voice. "You can't touch that or the outline will get messed up." Harry looked at him like a deer in headlights before looking away and narrowing his eyes to the floor. 

"Sorry." He mumbled low while finding with the bottom of his shirt with he free hand. 

"Sorry I yelled, it's okay, just don't touch the blue ink, if it were anyone else I would've gone ballistic. You're lucky I like you." Louis spoke with a sense of reassurance. 

Harry felt his heart skip at Louis' words, he let his emotions take over for a second and let the butterflies fly around in his stomach before he realized that Louis had meant as a friend, if they could even be classified as friends yet. 

"Now," Louis said before exhaling sharply. "We should start on your tattoo." 

Louis grabbed a disinfectant wipe off of the table and wiped his hands a few times making sure they were clean. Tossing the wipe into the basket he picked up the needle. Louis flicked the power button on the neck of the needle from "off" to "on". Small vibrations were heard from the needle. 

"Here we go." Harry whispered quietly to himself, before exhaling. 

Louis took the needle and lowered it to Harry's wrist. He gently started pressing the needle to Harry's skin. The initial sting of the needle against his skin left a poking sensation, the fear that Harry was having before they had started couldn't compare to the anxiety he was having while the needle poked at his skin. It wasn't actually painful but it was more annoying than anything. It felt as if he was being nipped by a bird or something over and over. He scrunched his face up with tension and quickly released the tension in his face so he didn't look like he was phased by the object poking intensely at his skin. 

Harry felt the muscles in his arm tense up slightly before feeling Louis' free hand grasp onto his hand and hand it flat so that his wrist wouldn't move in the slightest. Louis continued etching away at the skin. Simple words weren't the most time consuming so within ten minutes he was just about finished, outline and he began filling in the letters. Harry's legs tensed more and more with each slide of the needle. He continued coloring in the lines only taking the needle off of Harry's skin when he needed to put more ink on the tip or when he needed to switch letters. Harry's fingers began to tingle in numbness from the lack of movement in the hand that Louis was working on. He wasn't allowed to move his fingertips and before he knew it he was subconsciously tapping his fingers softly against the little table. Harry looked up feeling Louis' presence directed towards him. 

"Harry, what are you doing?" Louis asked curiously looking at him. Harry felt his throat dry up in embarrassment. 

"My fingers went numb, I was-" Harry spoke cautiously and didn't dare move his gaze off of Louis. Louis couldn't help but chuckle at him, he was undoubtably one of the cutest person he's ever seen. The way his curls laid softly across his face, the bright shining of his beautiful green eyes and his plump pink lips. Louis couldn't help but think about letting his lips collide with Harry's. 

"Harry, you're allowed to talk, you could've just told me and I would've let you shake out the numbness." Harry smiled at him sweetly and began tapping his fingers almost rapidly against the table. He continued this for about a minute and then stopped. 

"It's better now, continue." Harry spoke with a false sense of confidence. Louis yet again chuckled at Harry's comments. 

"Okay, I'm almost done by the way." Those six words that Louis spoke were better than hearing the words "It's almost Christmas" as a young child. Harry felt a sense of relief that it was almost over but he also had a sense of pride and joy running through his body because he did it, he was able to get a tattoo. 

Harry relaxed his hand and Louis began dragging the point of the needle across the 'h' in change and started filling it in. With each prick against his skin, his eyes would twitch or his lip would twitch. He started biting down on his lower lip to try to avoid squirming in his seat. Louis took notice. 

"Okay," he said setting the needle down on the table beside Harry's arm. "Why don't we have a conversation while I'm finishing up. Maybe it'll help you relax." Harry smiled at him and nodded a small 'yes'. Louis felt the corner of his lip pull up into a small grin at Harry's reaction, he was simple and Louis loved that. "Okay, so tell me about yourself, Harry." Louis spoke soft and carefully. 

Harry looked up at him meeting his eyes for only a moment. 

"Well, like I said before I'm 19. Um, I have a sister, her name is Gemma," he used his free hand to run his fingers through his hair. Harry didn't realize at all how much Louis loved watching him do that. "I go to uni," he spoke slowly. Louis took the needle and slowly placed it back onto Harry's skin and began dragging it through the outlined 'a'. "I'm studying psychology, I've always been fascinated by the human mind." Louis kept his eyes on Harry's wrist but he smiled to himself. 

"Oh, really. My mum was a physiologist. That's really cool, Harry." Harry felt his insides stir and he was pretty sure he flinched noticeably but not from the needle, he was amazed that Louis actually cared or at least it seemed like he actually cared about what Harry was talking about. 

"You think?" He said needing confirmation. 

"Absolutely, I think it's wonderful that people in our generation still care about intellectual things and not just making it through life the easy way." If Harry's heart was beating out of his chest before, it was now. 

He could see that Louis was onto the 'g'. Apparently talking did help calm the nerves. 

"People think because I've gone and inked up my skin and I waste my life away inking others that I'm pretty much a delinquent." Louis spoke calmly as if the comments that were made about him didn't bother him at all.

"Not all people are judgmental." Harry said this hoping to make sure that Louis could understand that he was speaking of himself. Louis chucked softly. 

"Of course they're not. There's some bad people in this world but there are so many other people whose lives are filled with nothing but good. And they spend their lives spreading the good that's manifested in them to others." Harry sat there dumbfounded, he didn't expect Louis to be quite that deep, maybe he was a bit judgmental after all but it wasn't as if he was trying to be, it was just unexpected. 

"But the real reason that I got into working with tattoos is because I've always loved drawing. I love that you can tell a story just through one simple picture. Or in your case, a set of lyrics. Art is one of the most important things in anyone's life, without it we would be walking around like we're dead. There needs to be a creative outlet in every persons life." Once again Harry couldn't find the words to say, he sat there for a few seconds contemplating on what to say before he felt the needle lift off of his wrist. 

"You're all done! See it wasn't that bad." Louis unplugged the needle and wiped the tip off making sure there was no excess ink on the needle. 

Harry looked at it in shock, he was unable to believe that he was capable of getting through that without chickening out. 

"Wow, thanks." Was all he could muster out. Louis smiled again, Harry thought his smile was absolutely beautiful. 

"What do you think?" He asked curiously. 

"I love it." Was all that Harry could say. He stared at it and was mesmerized by the simple yet perfect set of lyrics. 

"What does it mean?" Louis asked , he kept his eyes on Harry. 

Harry thought for a second before speaking. "I just love the song, you know Same Love by Macklemore. It tells a beautiful story, and it shows that no matter if you think you're different, you're not. You're no different than anybody else you see walking down the street. And, I can't change who I am. I'm who I'm supposed to be, exactly how I was supposed to be." Harry hasn't really thought through what he was going to say, the words just kind of flowed out of his mouth. 

Louis watched him intently while he spoke and for a few seconds after he had finished. "That's beautiful, Harry. Really, I'm great full to have made this happen because it's a wonderful tattoo, and that meaning of yours is deep." 

Harry felt his cheek go hot, and he couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. "Thank you for convincing me to do this." Louis smiled at him. 

"You're welcome. And, I was right." He spoke, Harry didn't really understand what he was right about. 

"Right about what?" He asked, all of his attention on Louis. 

"I said you would look hot with a tattoo, I was right." He was blatantly honest, and Harry felt so innocent and naive compared to him. Nevertheless, his already pink cheeks turned a brighter red and he let the side of his mouth curl up into a small smile.

Louis walked over to a cabinet and grabbed what looked like a roll of clear wrap. He took the roll and unraveled it twice before grabbing a pair of scissors and cutting it. He took the piece of wrap and walked towards Harry. 

"Lift up," he said holding the wrap up. Harry did as he was told. Louis began taking the wrap and raveling it around Harry's wrist until it couldn't move around his wrist anymore. He grabbed a piece of tape from the table and taped the wrap securely. 

"Now, I think it's about time we take your photo of the finished product." Harry was on top of the world right now, nothing could bring him down. 

Louis grabbed his phone and motioned for Harry to stand up, he did so. 

"Now all you have to do is hold your wrist up and smile." Harry laughed at him, not meanly but because he was so cute. Harry couldn't help but turn into a giggly 12 year old girl. 

Harry lifted his arm up making his hand leveled with his face, he smile brightly letting his dimples pop out. Louis held his phone up and with his free hand counted down from three. With a shutter, Harry dropped his arm down to his side. On the way down his wrist slammed against his side. 

"Shit!" Harry whisper yelled. Louis looked up from his phone. 

"Well, look at the mouth on you." Harry felt embarrassed by the comment. "I'm just kidding. I don't care if you curse." Louis walked over and plugged his phone into the computer. "But, it's going to be sore for a few days. You're going to need to be careful to work around it." 

Louis clicked a few buttons on the screen and then a paper came sliding out of the printer, followed by one more. Harry saw Louis write something on the back of one of the papers, he couldn't make out what it was though. 

"Here you go, I'm going to put this one on the wall and this is for you." Harry looked at the photo and his face crinkled up. 

"I look so gross here, look how messy my hair is." Harry was never completely happy with his appearance. Louis shrugged at his comment. 

"I think you look great, and your messy hair is perfect." Louis was never one to hide his thoughts, he spoke his mind. Harry let yet another blush creep on to his cheeks. 

"How much was this by the way?" Harry trying to change the subject before he turned into a love struck child. 

"Oh, yeah. It'll be 20 pounds, I usually charge more but I like you, feel lucky." Louis smiled in what seem like an extremely flirtatious manner. Harry's insides did flips and he felt his hands becoming sweaty. 

"Okay," Harry said reaching in to his pocket. He pulled out a plain back wallet and opened it, he pulled out a 20 and handed it to Louis. "Here you go, mate." Harry tried keep the conversation natural and casual so Louis wouldn't be able to read the nerves that were currently taking over his body. 

Louis smiled at him and grabbed the money from his hands. He walked over to the register and placed the money in it. While he did this, Harry took another look at the picture. He thought he looked gross but the tattoo looked amazing, it looked so simple just like Harry. Louis walked back over to Harry and handing him a small piece of paper. Harry's heart fluttered, but he was let down it was a receipt. 

"Oh, thanks." Was all Harry said. 

"You're welcome, and maybe you should think about getting some more. You would look even more hot than you already do." Harry was unable to tell if this was Louis' natural way of speaking to costumes or if it was just because it was Harry. 

Louis didn't know how or why but he liked Harry. He thought his beauty was full of simplicity, he loved it. 

"Hmm, maybe." Harry let out in response to Louis' comment. He didn't know how leaving was going to work but Harry decided he was just going to walk away casually. "See you around." He waved at Louis and began walking towards the door. 

"Yeah, see you, Harry." He spoke softly and it was almost inaudible. Harry walked out of the store and began walking towards his house. 

How was he going to tell his mum, he hadn't thought of that. He didn't think she would be mad, she had always been pretty easy going but Harry had never came home with a new tattoo. He felt a little nervous to hear his mums reaction. He placed his ear buds into his ears and let the music consume his being. 

He arrived home within ten minutes, he exhaled sharply and grabbed his keys. He put the key into the hole and turned it slowly, turning the knob he opened the door and walked inside. He returned his keys to his pocket before walking into the kitchen. He saw his mum cooking something, it smelt like some sort of chicken. His mum was a wonderful cook, it's where Harry got it from. 

"Hey, mum." He spoke, she turned around and walked over to him, cooking utensils still in hand. She pulled him in for a hug and quickly released him at the sound of the tea kettles whistle. 

"Oh, let me get that." She walked over towards the kettle turned the knob on the stove to 'off' and then returned over to me. 

She eyed my wrist, "Harry, what's this?" He felt his hands go clammy. 

"Oh, um well, it's a - a tattoo." His words were some what slurred and he sounded like a child, 

Her face was unreadable. "Well, turn your arm towards me and let me see it." Harry did as he was told and showed his mother his wrist. 

She looked at it and gently traced it with we fingers. "I like it," she continued looking at it trying to figure out where she knew those words from. "I know where that's from, I just," she continued looking at it and racking her brain. "Oh, it's the guy you listen to, that rap guy, Mackle something." Harry lightly chuckled. 

"Macklemore." 

"Yeah, him. I like it." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks, I was actually afraid that you would be upset with me." She chuckled lowly. 

"Why would I be upset? You're an adult, you make your own decisions." He felt a wave of relief flow through his body, letting out a sigh he smiled at her. 

Harry turned his body and walked upstairs to his room, once he reached it he pulled the picture that Louis had taken out of his pocket and looked at it. He quickly decided to set the picture down on his desk and searched the draw for a thumbtack. He shuffled through the items for a few seconds and saw the package of tacks, he opened it and quickly took one out. 

He grabbed the paper off of the desk and flipped it over to the blank side to find the middle. Writing towards the bottom of the page caught his eyes. 

It read

"It was funny to watch you squirm, wait that sounded weird, whatever you should text me sometime."  
His number was printed underneath, Harry internally debated whether he should text him or not, his anxiety easily got the best of him and before he could realize what he was doing, he was tapping away at his phone. 

Harry wrote a simple "I see you couldn't resist my curls."

When Harry was texting he has a false sense of confidence, his nerves were still there since it was Louis he was talking to. 

Harry set his phone down and took out his laptop, he opened it and typed tumblr.com in the address bar. He never actually signed out of his account, he would just click the 'x'. 

He scrolled through his dashboard slowly, reblogging a few photos every now and then or a text post that he found funny. People would categorize his blog as soft grunge but Harry didn't like labels, he felt it was the worlds way of judging you. He found himself being consumed by the site and hasn't realized that two hours had almost passed. He had a few friends on there that he talked to daily, he posted up that he had just got a tattoo and multiple replies came back saying he should post a picture. After contemplating he thought what the hell. 

He took the photo that Louis had taken and put it into the printer, it had a scanner option which was a life saver for Harry on various occasions. It only took a minute for the picture to be scanned into the computer, he saved it and posted it up to his account with the caption "Many of you asked for a picture of my new tattoo, this is it." 

He quickly received multiple messages saying how hot he looked or how they thought the tattoo looked amazing or how he should turn into a 'punk' and so on. He smiled to himself, he loved his followers with his whole heart because they were so accepting of him and treating him like they've known him for years. 

He felt a vibration against his leg, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, the screen lit up with the name 'tattoo boy'. Harry having the stale sense of humor he does thought that the name was funny. 

"Of course I couldn't, I was slowly being seduced by them the entire time I did your tattoo." Harry felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, but he was clearly going to play it cool. 

"Then my plan worked." Harry smirked at the screen and set the phone down next into his lap, within seconds he saw the screen light up. 

He picked it up and typed in his password, it was Louis. 

"Oh, and your squirming was really amusing, too." Harry giggled girlishly to himself, he knew he was squirming a bit but not that much. 

"Oi, a little cheeky aren't we?" Harry typed in trying to play the whole situation off. He was satisfied with what he had typed and he quickly tapped send. 

He grabbed the television remote that was sitting next to his laptop and clicked the power button, he was met by an abundance of audience laughter, it was "The 70s show". It was one of Harry's favorite shows, he saw his screen light up out of the corner of his eye. He slid it and unlocked it. 

"Oh, why of course. You should've heard your breathing, it was rapid and short, such a turn on." Harry read in disbelief. 

Louis was apparently very comfortable being who he was, and he wasn't in the least but afraid to say what he was thinking. And his thoughts didn't seem to be the purest. Harry was nervous but intrigued. 

"Oh, really now?" He was trying to come back with something but he couldn't, so that was all he could come up with, maybe it would go over well with Louis. 

Harry was usually really good with flirting over text messages. He was never at a loss for words with Nick or Josh but he was with Louis. He was afraid that he would be overstepping or embarrassing himself in front of Louis. He stared at the screen afraid his ways of flirtation wasn't up to par with him.  
Just then he saw his screen light up. 

"Of course, it was hot ;)" as he read he felt a deep blush creep onto his cheeks and he could actually feel them getting warmer. 

He was about to begin typing when another message came through. 

"But, did you show anyone the tattoo yet?" Harry laughed lowly to himself and quickly typed in a response. 

"Yeah, my mum saw. She likes it. And I posted the picture you took on my tumblr even though I looked horrid. My followers seemed to like it, too." His words began coming out more easily, this probably had to do with the fact that the conversation had turned from sexual to casual again. 

Harry hadn't thought about what he was saying before he had sent the message, he didn't want Louis to know about his tumblr, maybe he wouldn't ask. 

An answer came, "I told you. Didn't I say that you'd look great with tattoos." The side of Harry's lip pulled into a short grin before his fingers began typing away. 

"Not exactly, you actually said I'd look hot with tattoos. If we're getting technical." Harry was satisfied with his response, and he looked up at the tv. 

At the moment, it was Fez on the screen, he was rambling about something, Harry wasn't sure what but he didn't really care either. He saw that Louis responded. 

"Oh, I stand corrected. But, my next customer is coming in. Maybe you should think about getting another one." Harry read this, he was relieved yet sad. 

He secretly wished that he could talk to Louis all night but he was also relieved because he felt like he was under pressure the entire conversation. 

\----

The next few weeks passed by with an ease. He continued texting Louis and they're conversations became a lot more natural. He had learned that Louis had four sisters, and his mum had remarried after a divorce when he was fourteen. Louis had told him how he also used to live in Doncaster. 

Harry had told him about his parents splitting and about Gem. College was a big discussion between them, Louis always seemed to be proud when they would talk about Harry's studies and his ambitions in life. Harry felt perfectly content. The two haven't actually seen each other in person since Harry got his first tattoo. He had been thinking about getting another tattoo. He really wanted to get a small lock on his wrist near the first tattoo. He let the thought stay in his head for a week before actually doing it. 

\---

He showed up at the tattoo shop and quietly walked in, he didn't see Louis so he took a seat and waiting for someone to walk out. He didn't tell Louis that he was coming in, it was supposed to be a surprise. After about five minutes a woman walked out for the back and smiled at Harry. She was covered in tattoos, some were black and white while others were colorful and bright. Her hair was shaved a bit in the front on the right side, while it was dyed bright red. 

"How can I help you?" She asked and Harry was torn from his thoughts. 

"I was wondering if you would be able to do a small lock around this area." He pointed above his "I can't change" tattoo when he was done talking. 

She smiled at him sweetly, "Absolutely, let me just print out a few samples for you." She walked over to the same computer that Louis had used when he was here about a month ago. 

She was there for a few seconds before walking back over to Harry with a paper in hand. "Just take a look and tell me which you like best." He smiled and pointed out his favorite to her. 

She nodded and walked over to the computer before tracing the outline of the tattoo with the same blue ink that had been used last time. She only took about a minute because it was a small tattoo. She walked over to Harry and asked him to go sit in the chair, he did just that. She told him that the outline would feel cool but to leave it alone right before placing the piece of paper onto his wrist. She removed the paper a few seconds later and began setting up the needle. 

Harry was nervous but not as nervous as last time. He sat there without moving and he gave the girl a small nod when she asked if he was ready. As much as he wanted to squirm away, he didn't. She began pressing down lightly on his skin with the point. She traced the outline with ease, and every so often she would look up at Harry who was biting his lip most of the time. He was used to the needle a little more than the last time. She filled in the middle and examined her work making sure she had completed it to her best ability. 

When she finished Harry took a look at it, he did like it. It was simple but nice. The tattoo artist walked over to the computer table and grabbed her phone and asked him if she could take a picture for the wall. He really didn't want to but he was never one to be impolite, he stood up and lifted his wrist up near his face. She counted down from three to one and he smiled brightly for the camera. She did the same that Louis had done, walked over to the computer and plugged in her phone and within seconds she was printing out the picture. She printed out two copies ad walked over to Harry handing him one. He smiled at her politely, and handed her a twenty and thanked her. 

\----

A few weeks later, and hundreds of texts later Harry decided that he was going to set up an appointment with Louis to do a tattoo that he'd been thinking about to a while. Harry had always pics sparrows and hat they symbolized and he really wanted to get two sparrows tattooed in his chest. He had mentioned it to Louis and he thought it was a great idea, but he did warn Harry that it would be a bit more painful than the wrist tattoos. Harry didn't care, he had set his mind to it and there wasn't any changing. He planned on having someone else do it and he was going to surprise Louis but when he showed up at the shop, it wasn't the girl there, it was Louis. 

"Oh, hey," Louis smiled at Harry sweetly and Harry felt his nerves coming back. He smiled back politely. 

"Hey, I didn't know you were working today?" Harry wasn't too sure of how this was going to work out now that Louis was there and not the girl. 

"Oh, yeah. I wasn't supposed to be, Alice took off for personal reasons." He spoke calmly. 

"Oh, okay." Harry spoke, he really didn't want Harry to do the tattoo. because he wanted it to be a surprise for Louis, but if he didn't do it now he would back out of it. 

"So, what brings you hear, Harry?" Louis smiled brightly at him and Harry quickly returned the favor. 

"Um, I was really hoping to get a tattoo," he was hesitant with his words, and spoke softly as if he were almost scared. "I've been thinking about doing this one for years but never actually thought I would get it done." 

Louis gave him a nervous look, "Remember what happened last time, you sure?" 

Harry smiled reassuringly at Louis. "Yeah, I'm sure. I got this one and I was okay," he pointed at the lock on his wrist and he smiled proudly. "I know the one I want is much more than just a tiny lock but I really want it." 

Louis looked at him in amazement, "okay, so what are you thinking about getting" he quizzed him and Harry quietly spoke up. 

"Um, two sparrows on my chest. One on each side," Louis let his eyes hold a gaze on Harry.

"Um, do you think it's too much?" Louis spoke softly and cautiously, making sure he didn't offend or upset Harry. 

Louis let out a small but protective smile, Harry returned the smile confidently. "Not at all." 

 

"Well if you're sure, lets get started, yeah?" Louis walked over to the supply table and grabbed a disinfectant wipe and handed it to Harry. "Now take that shirt off and sit in the chair and begin wiping down your chest." 

Harry laughed at the comment to himself. "Oh, a little cheeky, are we?" Louis smiled at him flirtatiously but rolled he rolled eyes in response as well. 

"Don't flatter yourself, curly. Just take the shirt off and wipe down your chest." Harry chuckled at the comment even though he felt his insides churn. 

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Harry spoke before setting the wipe on to the small table. 

Harry slowly pulled his shirt up and over his head, in his hands he neatly folded with ease and held in one hand before picked up the wipe and placing the shirt in it's place. 

"Oh, what a wonderful house wife you would make." Louis teased in response to Harry's folding.

Harry snickered at the comment before wiping his chest slowly. He made slow stripes down his bare chest with the wipe. Louis caught himself staring at Harry, who hasn't noticed that Louis had his eyes fixed on his body. Harry continued making long wipes before stopped and tossing the wipe into the waste basket. Harry turned and faced Louis smirking at him. 

"Like what you saw?" Harry spoke confidently and with some lust in his voice. 

Harry would be lying if he said he hasn't thought of countless ways that he could pleasure Louis or Louis could him. He would be lying if he said he hadn't woken up in the middle of the night to sweat dripping on his body and a hard on. Louis had that effect on Harry, he couldn't stop thinking about him.

Louis froze in his spot at Harry's words, confusion on his face and his mouth moving slightly as if he were looking for words. "God, Harry. Sometimes you're such an arrogant twat." He says this softly and let's out a small chuckle towards the end, reassuring Harry that he wasn't serious. 

"Only for you." Harry says with a small wink. 

Louis just smiles, "Shall we begin?" 

Harry walks over towards the chair and sits down in it. Louis takes his place in the chair next to Harry's and begins playing with the buttons on the bottom of the chair. He pressed one that causes the chair to straighten out, leaving Harry laying there completely exposed. Louis turns his head quickly to face his tools, he would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on by Harry laying there shirtless. He could feel his body temperate increasing, it was just something about the kid that had Louis infatuated. He quickly tore himself away from his thoughts in fear his lower half would begin to bulge. 

He grabbed the paper with the stencil ink and turned to Harry, he gently placed the cool ink down on Harry's skin and flattened it out before peeling it off slowly and disposing of it in the small basket near him. He repeated the process once more on the opposite side of Harry's chest. Before pressing down he made sure the paper was perfectly lined up with the previous one. Once it's to Louis' liking he presses down on the paper and repeats his previous process. 

Harry looks at the stenciled ink wide eyed, in disbelief about what was about to happen. 

"Now, this ones going to take a lot longer, you know that, right Harry?" Louis asked curiously, Harry nodded a small 'yes' in response by shaking his head slightly up and down. 

"Okay, we should start then." Louis grabbed the contained of ink and opened the lid. 

He then grabbed the needle and pushed the button from off to on. There was a small vibration heard from the needle, and Louis gently placed the needle into the container of ink. He placed just enough ink onto the point before moving it towards Harry. 

"Ready?" Louis asked him one final time, Harry nodded again biting his lip nervously. 

God, he's so fucking hot, Louis thought before softly pressing the needle to Harry's skin. He began by tracing the outline of the bird on Harry's right side. Every few seconds Louis would look up at Harry to make sure he was okay. When he would see he was, he would continue his work. Once he finished the outline on the right side, he stood up and set the needle down carefully. He pushed the small cart to the other side of Harry and then his chair. He smiled sweetly at Harry, who quickly returned the smile. 

"You good, curly?" He spoke genuinely.

Harry's eyes softened and he smiled at Louis. "Yeah, I'm good, you?" Louis chuckled quietly at Harry's polite response. "Good." 

Louis grabs the needle and continues his work, he pokes the needle as gentle as he can against Harry's skin, slowly dragging the needle across his skin and making intricate curves and lines for the design. 

He finishes the outline in a few minutes, and he taps his fingers softly to the first outline he made, to see if it's dry, which it is. So he begins moving his supplies back over to the other side of Harry. He continues at his work once he's over to the other side and an hour later and a few flirty glances later, the first bird is filled in and designed correctly. 

He then moves his stuff back to the other side of Harry and let the first bird air dry. Louis walks over to the other side and catches himself staring at Harry's bare chest. Louis is completely aware of he fact Harry is watching his every move, he doesn't care. He looks down at Harry and Harry smiles up at him. "Lou?" Harry speaks softly. 

"Harry, I I'm sorry for staring," Louis really was, he didn't mean to make him awkward but he couldn't help it, Harry was breathtaking. "It's just, you're so fucking hot." Louis takes a second to let the words he had spoke click, he sees Harry doing the same. 

"Oh, shit. I-" Louis begins to speak before Harry cuts him off. "Don't say you're sorry, Lou, I appreciate it, you're pretty fucking hot, too." 

Louis really did like cocky Harry, it was a major turn on. But, Louis could feel himself becoming more nervous because it's not usual that he isn't the one that's overly confident. 

"Oh, well, thanks, Harry." Louis says while sitting back down, he slowly begins to lean over Harry and brings his face towards Harry's face. "Can I try something, Harry?" Louis didn't give Harry time to answer before softly letting his lips crash on to Harry's. 

He felt Harry tense up under his lips, but just as quickly released the tension and began kissing him back. Louis was careful not to hit any of the ink on Harry's skin with his own body. Louis felt Harry's lips move in perfect rhythm with his own, the kiss quickly turned from slow and sweet to fast and full of need and list and want. Harry took the first step to part his lips and slowly drag his tongue across Louis' bottom lip asking or more like begging for entrance, Louis easily granted him access.  
Louis hands were places on each side of Harry's head and quickly moved one of his hands into Harry's soft curls and began twirling one with his finger. Harry's hands had already slipped into Louis' hair. They broke apart and both gasped for air, panting loudly. 

Louis regained his composure and spoke, "Well, I'm glad I tried that." He smiled softly at Harry and Harry returned the smile. "Yeah, I'd say so." 

Louis turned and picked the needle back up and dipped it into the ink. They made small talk while Louis was busy at work, they talked about Harry's classes at university, about his family. They talked about Louis' family, of when he was in high school, and many other small things like sports or movies. The conversation was completely natural, nothing forced, just how they both imagined it would be. It took Louis about forty five minutes to finish the second one since he was more familiar with the design. 

"All done. Let me just get some wrap and a few pieces of tape." Louis said before standing up, Harry watched him carefully, he walked over to a desk and took up what looked like clear wrap and a few pieces of tape. 

"Here we go, just lay still." Harry obliged, and Louis carefully placed the wrap against the tattoos making sure not to press down because it would hurt a lot, he pressed two small pieces of tape down gently and made sure the wrap stuck.

"You're all done, what do you think?" Harry stood up slowly and looked in the mirror in front of the shop, his eyes scanned his body in amazement, he lightly ran his fingers over the wrap. 

"Wow, Lou! This is amazing! I love it, it's exactly who I hoped it would look." Harry smiled excitedly, like a child in a candy store. Louis couldn't help but smile at his happiness. 

"I'm glad, it really suits you, now picture time." He says holding up his phone, Harry smiles and Louis snaps a photo. 

Louis walks over to Harry and shows him the photo, Harry just smiles. "You can put your shirt back on, now." 

Harry chuckled, "wouldn't you like it better if it wasn't on?" He asked the older boy teasingly. 

"It's okay, I have a picture, for now. Maybe I'll get the real thing, who knows." Harry makes a jokingly offended face but it turns to a smirk, he begins walking over towards Louis, shirtless and all. 

Louis can't move, it's as if his legs are refusing to carry his body away from Harry's proceedings. Harry is now inches from Louis and is looking down a bit at the shorter boy, whose looking up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes. His smirk still on his face, he opens his mouth to speak. "I think that could be arranged." 

Harry quickly closes the space between then and wraps his arms around Louis' cute little waist. Louis doesn't hesitate to kiss him back, this time it's less sloppy and more passionate. If Louis wasn't a few inches away from the wall already, he probably wouldn't fallen over. He backs up carefully and leans against the wall, Harry's arms still holding on to him and his hands quickly find themselves playing with Harry's hair. 

Louis opens his mouth and ever so slowly drags his tongue softly across Harry's bottom lip, this causes Harry to let out a small moan. Louis takes no chances and quickly stifles the moan by letting his tongue slide into Harry's mouth. Their tongues move with one another in perfect synch, their lips glide together as if they were made for one another, Harry's plump lips with Louis' thin lips. Louis pushes himself closer to Harry and takes his hands out of Harry's hair and let's them rest of his neck. Harry begins grinding his body and against Louis', this causes Louis to moan into the kiss, Louis naturally backs away and smiles at Harry.

"How about I take you out on a date first?" Harry smiles at Louis, still holding on to him. "I'd love that."


End file.
